dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tierrie
Character kits Hey! Since every single image provided in the new character kits is being updated to the character's articles, I'm wondering if it would be better to just provide a link to the kits rather than overload the articles' galleries with images (especially since there will be a lot more images coming once Inquisition comes out.) What do you think? Kelcat (talk) 17:47, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :I feel that the character's page gallery should contain iconic or unique images only to prevent it from being overly cluttered. So in that aspect I agree that we should provide a link to the character kits and/or the news page as a reference. -- 18:53, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Whaddup When you'll be up on chat and I will also preferably be at home, could we talk a bit? I'm a bit conflicted about something and I'd appreciate some input from you. Thanks -- 05:12, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Avatar Hey, I'm trying to upload a new avatar for my profile and am running into troubles. I choose the file on my computer, the image appears, I hit save and done--and it reverts to my old image. I've tried it about 4 times now and no luck. Is there a size limit or something? I didn't get any warnings so I'm not sure what the issue could be. Kelcat (talk) 09:37, March 8, 2014 (UTC) :It might be an issue with Wikia. Give it 2-3 days and see if the problem persists. -- 02:35, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Email function Hey Tierrie! I hope you're doing well A user contacted me and informed me that he cannot send me an e-mail through the function, which I can also verify that it is disabled in the wiki. So I was wondering if you were aware of this. Cheers! 22:20, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi there, I am new to the wiki in general and proud to be a member of this wiki and I hope to be on here longer. There is something though I need to ask. Supergodzilla118 (talk) 17:26, 12 March 2014 (UTC) Untitled wow. um. not sure if i'm doing this right, seeing as how i'm a lurker and not a poster, but i was wondering if i was missing something... i'm wanting to contribute to a discussion on the forums, and there's no button for adding one's two cents to a thread. i've already checked the FAQ, and that's all explanatory, but i am not finding any kind of button. perhaps i don't have something checked correctly on my preferences for display? some suggestions would be welcome. thanks for indulging the posting noob. :D :Hi and welcome! To add a discussion to the forums, go to the subsection you want to post in, say Forum:Game Discussion and on the let hand side of the page (below the introduction and above the list of topics) you should see a white rectangular box. Write the title in there and hit the add topic button and you should be good to go! If for some reason that doesn't work, click on the "contribute" button on the top right of pages in viewing mode, then "add page", but when you're saying what you want to call the forum topic, rather than just write the title, make sure to add the keyword Forum: before it. Hope that all makes sense and let us know if you have any further questions. 00:38, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Solas protection Hey. I wanted to request a protection on Solas as a piece of trivia keeps being added on "just becauee" despite me leaving a message on the anon's page and starting a discussion, in which the anon even stated he will not stop. It would be useful if only registered users could edit it for now I think. Thanks.Henio0 (talk) 17:22, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Hello. I am a pastamaker from the Pokepasta wiki. Is there anyway to upload a custom font? I know I said POKEPASTA WIKI, but I was still wondering if you would be able to help. Dare101 (talk) 21:43, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Ignore option Hey, I've gotten a few feedbacks that the ignore option seems to be broken. Checked it, it really is. I put someone on the block list, the messages are still there, tried refreshing, messages still there. Checked block list, ignored person is not on the list while chat still registers ignored person as someone who's not allowed to message me privately. So not sure what's up with it, and since you implemented it, thought I'd leave a message about it. Hope all is well -- 21:48, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Slider Hello Tierrie, I have tracked you down as the one who created the lovely slider template used on many wikis. I'm currently trying to make it work on the Life in the Dreamhouse Wiki, but it isn't really working. Any chance you could help? My attempt can be seen here. Ylimegirl (talk) 03:33, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Chat Heya, Tierrie :) If you see this message, would you mind coming back to your chat window? Got a few questions I need to ask you to help us make the Portuguese version of this site work better. Thanks :) — CzechOut 21:56, July 11, 2014 (UTC) :Hey again :) The guys in chat are saying you've been AFK for many hours, so lemme leave a message in case we miss each other. :We at the home offices of Wikia love your work with the slider so much that we want to make sure it's featured on the pt-br version of this site. But we can't get it to work just right, as you can see by comparing w:c:pt-br.dragonage:template:Portal/Componente/Slider with template:Portal/Component/Slider. My Brazilian colleague — who's doing much of the actual building of the Brazilian Portuguese site — asked me for help in figuring out whats going wrong. I took a look, but nothing seems to immediately jump out at me. Course, I haven't been living with this material as closely as she has the past couple of days. But, I figure, since you're the principal author, and still an active Wikian, it seems silly not to just ask you for an opinion. :I'm guessing that somewhere along the way we missed out a simple little helper template or something. The CSS and JS both look identical to me. If you could help us figure out why we've slightly failed to implement your design, we'd be most appreciative. Thanks! :) — CzechOut 22:36, July 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Hey :) Thanks for fixing the issue at pt-br. I must admit to being slightly confused, though. Obviously I saw that their Wikia.css didn't have an explicit import of Common.css, but I dismissed it as the cause of the issue because your Wikia.css here also doesn't have an @import. Without digging super deep into the code, I thought you had perhaps done something unusual with the JS, but my Brazilian colleague had appeared, to me, to have successfully copied your JS. Obviously your Wikia.css here doesn't contain the code of your Common.css — as was your fix at pt-br — nor does it have an @import line. So what are you doing here that allows for Oasis to use the styling in Common? — CzechOut 14:30, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Request Hi admin Could you pls, change my username? JH EP 12:29, September 14, 2014 (UTC) :Hi, I cannot change your username. -- 01:41, September 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Could you delete my account instead? JH EP 21:19, September 15, 2014 (UTC) :::No. Your account is tied to Wikia and is not managed locally at each Wikia site. -- 22:39, September 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::So nobody can delete my account at all??? :? JH EP 23:09, September 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::I don't know the answer to that. Your account is managed by Wikia so you might try asking your question at the community site. I'm sorry. I can't help you with account management here. -- 23:15, September 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Oh, ok then. Thanks for the answers. JH EP 00:05, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism on Cole's page Hello! Just letting you know, that 92.14.179.9 vandalized Cole's page. It's been since reverted. Thought it'd be worth checking out. Saba0th (talk) 19:37, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Question From Another Wiki on the Evillious Chronicles wiki we are trying to make spoilers like the ones here and we can't seem to get them to work http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Spoiler I am going to redo the pics and theme as soon it works. King Alexiel Lucifen of Lucifenia 03:14, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Image leaks Hello sheriff. It's been a while. I have not been very active on the wiki but I did come across a few troubling incidents. Of late I have had the feeling that the wiki is becoming excessively moderated. While I am all for upholding the rule of good and stopping unethical practices like piracy, I do feel things are going downhill when we start deleting content because it might conflict with the legal contracts between Bioware and their beta testers. I specifically refer to an incident where a user, StarMetalKnight had posted images which had leaked onto the Internet from DA Keep. He himself is not under any obligation since he is not a beta tester and not bound by NDA. KingCousland however saw it fit to unilaterally remove the images and that at the request of a unregistered user. I think this is being a bit too strict. IIRC there are no rules regarding this on the wiki. Are we to moderate content willy nilly now? The wiki is after all a place where people come for information, and while some cases like leaks from pirated content should be blocked, but this case I believe is grey area. No one pirated the Keep. In fact BW is releasing info bit by bit themselves. I feel some action should be taken to fix this hyper-moderation. Diain (talk) 19:30, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :Hi Diain! The issue here is that Dragon Age Keep is not publicly available and many of the images that has been posted recently come from users who have signed an NDA with BioWare or EA. In such a case, sharing a screenshot they captured violates their NDA. The Dragon Age Wiki has a long standing policy of not sourcing materials from illegal sources. This policy is the reason we do not allow piracy links or excessive duplication copyrighted material verbatim such that it violates Fair use. :The incident is such an example. And as administrators we have always moderated content of this nature. It is possible that you never ran into this scenario as it most often occurs prior to a major releases. -- 20:33, October 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Fine. If all the admins feel that this is all black and white, then I am down with this. But I still feel the rules should be properly codified so that a clear interpretation can be made. While I do trust all our admins and their ability to take good decisions, but nonetheless I also feel that the lesser room there is for ambiguous decision making the better it is. ::I'm thinking rules along the lines of Respecting Bioware and EA's EULAs and NDAs and not allowing any posts discussions that are in violation of them, with varying degrees of punishment depending on the seriousness of violation? Diain (talk) 04:07, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Back to top button Hi, I got forwarded to you since you're the resident coder here, and I wanted to ask you about some of your coding. Anyway, I'm a B'crat on the Call of Duty wiki, and one thing we really like is your "Back to top" button, and we were wondering if we could use the code. Now I myself am not a very good coder, I normally just jury rig existing code until it works as needed, so wouldn't know which page to look on, and what part we'd need. So if you could let me know what coding you use to make that button appear, and which page it's on (I already tried your css and js page, but couldn't see anything that stood out) we'd be very grateful. Thanks for your time. - Crazy sam10 14:11, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Serious chat issues I signed into chat today to discover this. It took me a minute to realise but if the person's shock was genuine and they were not a hacker, it may also be related to an odd occurrence that I experienced a few weeks ago. To clarify, in the second image, I had refreshed the chat and suddenly found all these strangers in it, then when I asked "how did I get here?" it posted as another user. If this is the case with the non-Margerard, then it's possible this may be an issue on other wikis too. -- 20:27, October 15, 2014 (UTC) :The chat functionality is core to the Wikia engine. The administrators of this wiki has no control over the mechanics. As with all things Wikia, it is something they will fix in time. -- 01:11, October 16, 2014 (UTC)